


Anorexia is a Heartbreaker

by Wyscan (dammitqirong)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Anorexia, Character Death, M/M, Past Abuse, Randomness, god idk, it's so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitqirong/pseuds/Wyscan
Summary: The members of Panic! haven't seen one of their best friends, William Beckett from The Academy Is..., in a year in a half. Then, when TAI gets a break from touring, William tells Ryan that he's coming to visit. Ryan is ecstatic, but when something happens to William, Ryan is left heartbroken.Originally posted Jan. 2008 on LiveJournal.
Relationships: William Beckett/Ryan Ross
Kudos: 1





	Anorexia is a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> oh jeez rick this fic was written almost half my life ago and it's so so bad and full of inside jokes I had with my friends in 8th grade and my writing sounds so dumb and spazzy
> 
> this fic was originally posted in a LiveJournal community but I assure you I am the person who wrote it, I wouldn't be this embarrassed about it if I weren't

Ryan woke up at 3 A.M. on a Monday morning in January from one of the best dreams he'd ever had in his life. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom, the need of going there the reason why he had woken up in the first place. Ryan slid back into his bed and under the covers. He shut his eyes and relived his wonderful dream...

~The Dream~

Ryan was excited. He had just gotten off the phone with one of his best friends, one he hadn't seen in person in a year and a half: William Beckett.

"Brendon, Jon, Spencer! Where are you?!" Ryan yelled, his excitement evident in his voice. "'Cause I have awesome news!"

"We're in the T.V. room," Jon called back.

"What's the good news?" Spencer asked as Ryan walked in the room.

Ryan sat down on the couch between Jon and Brendon, who was stuffing his face with string cheese. "William - you know, William Beckett? - is coming here in a week and a half!"

Brendon exclaimed something, but no one could decipher it, seeing as his mouth was stuffed with string cheese. He swallowed it and then said, "YAY!!! Why?"

"'Cause he misses us, DUH!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean, we haven't seen him in like, a year and a half!" Jon said.

~End Dream~

Ryan opened his eyes. He hoped beyond hope that his dream would come true. He really hadn't seen William in a year and a half, or any of the other four members of The Academy Is... for that fact. He missed them, like Brendon missed his string cheese when there was a major callback due to E. Coli bacteria.

Ryan didn't know exactly why he felt the way he did. He missed William and the others, he did, but for some reason, he missed William more than he had ever missed anyone else. It was a strange new feeling for Ryan.

He eventually fell asleep, dreaming of shopping for shoes with Pee Wee Herman, and then coming back to the house to see Brendon being attacked by giant gummi worms. In his subconscious, Ryan was thinking, "WHAT THE FUCK?!".

Ryan woke back up at around 12:07 P.M. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at his hands. He realized that he needed some eyeliner. He didn't look the same without it.

He threw on some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. Ryan picked up the eyeliner and applied it. He looked to see how much was left, and there was about a half centimeter of the eyeliner stick left.

"I need more," he said to himself.

Ryan stepped out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen with the intent of retrieving his cell phone from behind the fridge.

He pulled the fridge forward and then unplugged it to allow him to pull it forward the rest of the way. Not wanting to crawl around in the dirt and dust in order to retrieve his phone, Ryan managed to find a yardstick lying around and grabbed it and used it to ease his phone up to where he could grab it.

Ryan grabbed his phone, wiped all the dirt and dust off of it, and opened it.

The screen was totally black.

Ryan pressed the 'Power' button.

Nothing happened.

He ran into Brendon's bedroom and jumped on top of Brendon, who was still in his bed, sleeping. Brendon instantly awoke, screaming "RYAN!!!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ryan sat on top of Brendon's chest. "Dude, you FUCKING BROKE MY PHONE."

"I did? Wow... sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it. You have to buy me a new one."

Brendon thought for a moment. "Wait... did you try to charge it?"

"No."

"Then try and charge it, and if it still doesn't work, I'll buy you a new one."

"Okay," Ryan agreed. He got off Brendon, who immediately fell back asleep. Ryan sighed and went back into his own room. He plugged his phone into the charger and pressed the 'Power' button.

To his amazement, it turned on. Ryan looked at all the missed calls and saw that there were only three since Brendon threw his phone behind the fridge. One was from Gabe Saporta, lead singer of Cobra Starship, one was from Ryland Blackinton, the guitarist of Cobra Starship, and the last one was from William Beckett. Ryan decided to call Ryland back first. He dialed the number and waited for Ryland to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Ryland? Hey, it's Ryan Ross. Why'd you call last night?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Ohhh, that was because you didn't answer when Gabe called. He thought you were mad at him or something, because you always pick up your phone."

"Oh, I see. No, someone had been calling last night, and Brendon wanted to know who it was, and I wouldn't tell him, so he grabbed my phone and threw it behind the fridge."

"Wow...well, do you want to talk to Gabe?" Ryland asked.

"Uhhh... sure," Ryan said.

"G.A.B.E. gonna get you high, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Gabe, it's Ryan Ross. Sorry I didn't pick up last night, Brendon threw my phone behind the fridge. Why did you call me last night?"

"Okay, I'm not going to ask about that. Why did I call you? Well, reason one was because I wanted to check up on you. Reason two was because I wanted to give you a heads up about William Beckett wanting to talk to you really really badly."

"Oh. Well, thanks, and I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for your concern." Ryan smiled widely.

"No problem! Has William called you yet?" Gabe asked, sounding curious.

"Yeah, I saw him on my missed calls, but I wanted to hit you and Ryland up first."

"Well, go call him back!!!" Gabe shouted.

"All right, all right! GOSH!!!" Ryan shouted back. He hung up on Gabe, just to be funny.

He dialed William's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" William asked on the other end of the line.

"William! It's Ryan. Gabe told me to call you back. I didn't answer last night because Brendon threw my phone behind the fridge. Don't ask why, it's a long story. But yeah, why did you call me?"

"I wanted to tell you some great news!" William said excitedly.

"What?!" Ryan asked anxiously.

"I'm going to..." William trailed off.

"WHAT?!" Ryan yelled.

William giggled like a little girl. He loved teasing Ryan like that. "I'm going to come visit you guys when touring is over!!"

"When is that?"

"A week and a half!!" William said happily.


End file.
